


Number One: A Very Short LazyTown Story

by RmanReeves



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmanReeves/pseuds/RmanReeves
Summary: Inspired by this fan theory and the discussion it promoted (spoilers, obviously): https://www.reddit.com/r/FanTheories/comments/5epio4/lazytown_robbie_rotten_could_have_been_once/What am I doing with my life?





	

“Robbie Rotten! Your evil lair is in shambles. It is time to give up, and let LazyTown be healthy and happy!”

The evil abode of Robbie Rotten was indeed on the verge of collapse. His disguises were torn, parts of machine strewn about, there was no more hope for this place. Robbie was cowarding there, nothing to hide behind. Sportacus and Stephanie stood there, and Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy were just a ways behind.

“Yeah, you show him!” Trixie exclaimed.

“Teach him some manners!” Stingy adds.

“Show him what you're made of, Stephanie!” Pixel says.

“Does this mean there’ll be no more candy?” Ziggy asks.

Stephanie puffs out her chest, saying to Robbie, “You heard them all, Robbie, it's time for you to be healthy! It's time for you to see the truth!”

“Please, no!” Robbie pleads, turning his body away from them in a standing fetal position.

Sportacus replies, “I think I know just where to start.” He pulls out a red apple, and with three great revs, he throws the apple to Robbie, the children of LazyTown cheering as he does so.

It was in a flash, though, when it happened. Robbie’s right arm had reached behind him and caught the supersonic apple single handedly. Rotten was standing fully upright now, his head turning to look over his left shoulder to speak to them, his voice now devious, dark, and cold. “You never learned, did you Sportacus ten?”

Sportacus, a bit in denial, takes a step or two backwards, Stephanie doing the same.

“Did you ever wonder why you were only the tenth Sportacus?” Robbie asks as he turns around. “For years they came, dressed in every color of the rainbow. Sportacus came to LazyTown to make everyone active, number ten. But when they came, I either drove them off..or dealt with them myself.”

The group gasps.

“This whole charade has gone on long enough. The phony acting, the constant slipups..it as all to trick you into thinking I was a buffoon not capable of doing anything.

“That's what they all thought of me one day. I failed to help them out, and they lost a fitness award. I had been serving them for years, and they turned on me in an instant, completely forgetting about me. I enacted my revenge shortly after, and LazyTown was for its first time, truly lazy. It was peaceful, quiet, until the next Sportacus came along.”

Sportacus’s mouth is wide open.

“Ah, it finally dawns on you, number ten. For you see…” Robbie takes a bite out of the apple and swallows. A great energy fills his body, and he begins to grow a solid foot taller. His muscles expand, parts of his clothes tearing in the process. Soon he is of the figure of a Greco-Roman statue, his form rivaling that of the gods themselves. The kids hide behind whatever they can, Sportacus still stands, shell-shocked, as Robbie looks down upon him and finishes.

“... **_I_ ** **am number one.”**

**Author's Note:**

> The author, sickly from some unknown illness in his bed, takes a moment to reflect upon the nothing he's learned from writing this, all the journeys he didn't take to get here, all the lessons he was never taught upon completing this work.


End file.
